


"Can you see your shadow?"

by marnanel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marnanel/pseuds/marnanel
Summary: The Original Groundhog can see his shadow.
Kudos: 5





	"Can you see your shadow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Narnia, original Groundhog character, tired of getting blamed for six more weeks of winter

"Can you see your shadow upon the hillside, my friend?" said Aslan.

The Original Groundhog looked across the grass at the dark silhouette, and nodded.

"Be wary," said the Lion, "for if one day you cannot, it will be always winter and never Christmas."


End file.
